The Plan for Tears of Blood
by WhisperGirl
Summary: Ginny is turned down for dating Harry at the Yule Ball. Draco has a plan to change that. Full summary inside. DG other ships inside. Rated R for later chapters
1. The Yule Ball

This is my second fanfic here. I hope you like it!

Summary: Ginny has been hiding along in the shadows of Hogwarts since her 4th year when Harry turned her down for another girl. She was so hurt she doesn't no what to do. Then comes the man of shadow. None other than Draco Malfoy himself. He plans to help her for a price that will leave Harry begging at her feet for her love. But will she take it?

"Ok everyone! Here is an old American muggle song that I think you should all enjoy. It's a slow song, so find your special someone for the last song of the night.", the deejay said from magic drawn stage. Ginny sat at a little table, wondering. 

I could just go ask him., Ginny thought. Harry Potter was starting to leave the dance floor and Ginny quickly got up.

"Harry", she called. She waved her hand and smiled. She had pretty normal teeth, but they were better than having nasty broken ones, and she smiled them, showing them off.

"Hey Ginny. What are you doing", Harry asked. "You should be with Neville. The Yule Ball isn't for sneaking in and hanging with friends you know! So, what did you want to see me for"

"I was kind of wondering, if you, well, wanted to dance with me and maybe even go out with me.", Ginny said, starting to play with the charm bracelet on her rist, looking down at the ground.

"Oh.", Harry said, his smile running away from his face. "I was. . . going to ask someone out tonight. Besides, your like a sister to me. People don't date family.", Harry said, lifting her head up and kissing her forehead. He passed Ginny and Ginny watched him go, disappearing into the crowd of people slow dancing to the song.

". . . sing us a song your the piano man. Sing us a song, tonight. Well, we're all in the mood for a meldoy, and you've got us feeling alright.", a guy and a girl sang duet on the song as the song ended. The students quickly left as the deejay magicked his things out the door and the tables were swept away. Ginny watched as Harry left talking with the grossest girl ever. Pansy Parkinson. But, she had some things done and she was very pretty now. Pansy was also Draco Malfoy's best friend. Then just outside the Great Hall doors, Ginny saw Harry and Pansy kiss, as they went different directions. Ginny fell onto the steps leading up to the Head Tables and started crying. One person stood amongst the room though and he had been squeezing a rose and his hands were bleeding, making a pile of blood onto the floor. He had pure pity in his eyes that flashed back and forth to laughter and enjoyment. He had heard Ginny start to cry as he started to leave. He dropped the rose he had been holding, and wrote a message under the rose that had dropped into the puddle of blood.

Sing a song. A melody. At midnight. Thanksgiving. Your 6th year. I will be waiting., he wrote. He took off his necklace, his favorite. It had a pure jade colored stone in it that always got him in trouble and walked to the door. Just as he left. He tossed the necklace at Ginny and quickly hid behind the door. He heard footsteps, meaning Ginny had gotten up. 

"Sing a song. A melody. At midnight. Thanksgiving. Your 6th year. I will be waiting. I wonder who wrote that. A rose. Who is this person. What do they want.", Ginny said. She picked up the rose and all of a sudden she started to sing a song. "Sing us a song your the piano man. Sing us a song tonight. Well, we're all in the mood for a melody, and you've got us feeling alright. . . da da-a de de da-a-a. . . da da-a de de da-a da d-a-a-a-a. . . Sing us a song your the piano man. Sing us a song, tonight. Well, we're all in the mood for a melody. . . . . . and. . . and you've got us sniff feeling alright.", Ginny spit out the last few words before crying and running out of the Great Hall. She didn't even notice Draco Malfoy sitting there on the floor, listening to her sing. She had a pretty good voice.

"She wants Potter. She wants him, she's going to surrender to me first. I know how to make him beg for her. Sixth year I'll make it happen for her. She can go off with Potter and stop toying at my heart with her so young and innocent looks. She'll get it. I'll get her, and I'll get her a little dog, too. Mua-hahahahahaha", Draco started laughing. Only in his fifth year, he knew how to change Ginny into Potter's perfect girl, and he'd be free to be with the girl he knew he should be with. He just needed alot of help from Parkinson...and maybe even Granger too.

Ginny ran up flights of stairs to the unused girls lavatory. She always went there when she felt sorrow some, because she knew Moaning Myrtle would be there, feeling sorrow some herself.

"Myrtle", Ginny cried out, pushing open the doors of the lavatory.

"Ginny", Myrtle called back. She came floating out of her toilet and sat down next to Ginny next to the window that Ginny had just climbed.

"Did you ask Harry out", Myrtle asked.

"Yes.", Ginny replied.

"Well? What'd he say"

"He said he was going to ask another girl out tonight. That other girl happened to be. . . "

"Myrtle", a voice rang out, interrupting Ginny. Then Pansy Parkinson came out from behind the door of the lavatory.

"Myrtle? What are you doing hanging out with this bitch", Pansy asked.

"She came in on her own. Who said I was hanging out with her. I was shouting at her to get out of my lavatory", Myrtle said back.

"Your friends with her", Ginny cried. Tears started coming down her face. "My whole life has been ruined in one night. I lose my best friend and my crush brings me down.", Ginny said falling from the window sill and running out of the lavatory. Tomorrow, she would show up Little Miss Attitude. She went to bed immediately. Harry was in the common room as she entered.

"Hey Ginny", he said, waving. Ron and Hermione were also there, making out like usual.

"Oh, Harry. Go shove it up your ass.", Ginny said. Ron and Hermione took a stop and looked at Ginny. Then they looked at Harry. He was staring at the fire looking very puzzeled. Ginny took off her clothes and put her night sleepwear on and quickly went to bed for the next day.

Draco started to run after her but couldn't keep up. He didn't feel like running, so he couldn't run very fast. He stopped and walked to the nearest window. He looked out at the night sky. So radiant, yet so far away. He sighed and walked to the Slytherin Common Room. He walked in and saw Blaize Zambini cheering Crabbe and Goyle on in their wrestling match. It ended in two seconds and then they resumed again. Draco waved and they waved back and Draco headed upstairs. He took his clothes off slowly, showing his slowly coming body. He was starting to get the muscles he earned from quidditch. He slid into black silk pajama's and hopped into the bed he had magickly transformed into a water-bed. He slept best on water-beds. He closed his eyes, and his lamp dimmed with his closing eyes.

That Night. . .

Ginny was walking down a dark hallway. She was searching frantically for the voice that kept calling her. She started to run and quicky ran head first into a door. She rubbed her head and opened the door. A crystal was standing in the room. There was also a man, with a slowly coming body tied to chains. He was on his knees and had cuts on his arms and back and chest. His silvery-blonde head hung low. He was muttering to himself. There was also a man with longer silvery-blonde hair and he had been calling her.

"You have a choice Ginny. Save yourself and Draco while your family dies and you get robbed of everything, memories and possesions, or you and Draco die together while your family gets rich and happy and doesn't care about you any more. You have a choice. Make-it.", Lucius Malfoy said from near the crystal.

"Ginny don't choose. Ginny please. Run! Ru-aaah", Draco screamed in pain as Lucius hit him with a whip again and again.

"Stop! Malfoy", Ginny cried, waking up.

"Draco. You have to make your choice. Kill the one you love and live or become dead while Ginny Weasley becomes my new wife. You need choose. Ginny! Make the choice now! GINNY", Lucius Malfoy said at his son that was chained to the wall.

"Never.", he said. Lucius whipped him again. Just then, there was a bang on the door and Ginny entered.

"You have a choice Ginny. Save yourself and Draco while your family dies and you get robbed of everything, memories and possesions, or you and Draco die together while your family gets rich and happy and doesn't care about you any more. You have a choice. Make-it.", Lucius Malfoy said from near the crystal.

"Ginny don't choose. Ginny please. Run! Ru-aaah", Draco screamed in pain as Lucius hit him with a whip again and again.

"Stop! Malfoy", Ginny cried and Malfoy sprang from his bed and reached for nothingness and whispered"Ginny. . . Ginny.", over and over again. He fell back down and went to sleep. He had to get a good night's sleep if he wanted to put his plan into action.

There is the first chapter. I hope you guys who read this like it. I had to think of something quick. I know I'm dead tired right now. I'll have more up later if I get some replies!

-WhisperGirl


	2. Changes and Trapdoors

Here is the next part. Just so every one knows, I will only post them on Friday and/or Saturday nights. Just so I can work on them throughout the rest of the week. Capishe?

"Ginny! Ginny, you got to wake up!", a voice shouted. "Ginny!"

"What. . . ?", Ginny asked back.

"It's time to get up. And we have classes ding-dong!", the voice shouted again.

"Fine, I'll get up, Celine.", Ginny said back. Celine was in Ginny's year, fourth. She had come here in third after being home-schooled. Her parents couldn't afford to teach her themselves, so they had to send her to Hogwarts. Ginny had been very friendly to her and they had been friends ever since. Celine had very pretty long dirty/sandy blonde hair, she had soft blue eyes, she had some freckles, but they blended in with her skin. She had tan colored skin. She was also 5' 8 and a half inches. She was half an inch shorter than Ginny, but was lighter than Ginny. Ginny was 120 lbs and Celine was 110 lbs.

Ginny arose from the bed and went to look at herself. She had seriously not gotten much sleep last night. She looked at her calender to see what classes she had today and saw that it was Saturday.

"Celine! You idiot, it's Saturday.", Ginny said from the girls' bathroom.

"Oh. So, that must be why no one is up yet, either.", Celine said.

"Well, I'm up anyway. I was going to change some things today, so I'll see you at lunch.", Ginny said. Celine shrugged and went to the stairs to go into the common room. Ginny sat down onto a chair she made with her wand and looked at the mirror. 

"Okay. The first thing to go are the freckles.", she said. She placed her wand up to her face and tapped her freckles on each side of her face three times. They quickly disappeared. She then placed her wand to her eyes and her lashes grew a little and her bags went completely away. Next, she placed her wand to her nails and she tapped them and she instantly had French manicured nails, and the broken and bloody skin was replaced by skin that was soft and smooth and even. She then looked at herself before she remembered.

"I knew I was forgetting something!", she said. She placed her wand to her breasts and they expanded a couple sizes. Now, instead of being a 32 B, she was a 42 B. Most girls in her year were that size anyway. Ginny tapped her wand to her legs and they were smooth and silky and would stay that way until Ginny changed them again. She tapped her feet and they had French pedicures quickly. The skin was smooth and unbroken and unbloody, like they had been and her toe and fingernails were colored a beige sort of color. Ginny looked at her face again and put her wand to her hair. Her hair was just above her shoulders and she tapped it and it was in the middle of her back, just below where her breasts would be. She tapped her hair again and her hair changed from firey red to a soft brunette with auburn and strawberry blonde highlights (my haircolor, sorry I just had to let y'all know). She also gave herself some bangs. When she was done styling it, she walked to her trunk and grabbed a pair of jeans by her favorite brand "Silver" and a shirt that was black and said on it, "My face will be on the front of a T-shirt someday and your going to be selling it! Duh!" She grabbed a magic drawn bra because she had expanded her breasts and a thong and went into the bathroom again. She took off her nightgown and put it in the laundry shoot for the Gryffindor girls and took her bikini type underwear off and tossed it down also. She put the thong on and then the pants so she was only wearing a pair of pants. She looked into the mirror and was trying to decide how to put her hair up so it wouldn't get ruined when the door opened. In the doorway stood Harry Potter.

"Ginny?", he said looking down then back up again.

"What do you want, Potter? I'm trying to get dressed here!", Ginny shouted.

"I was trying to find Caitie-Lynn. I didn't know you were in here.", Harry said. He noticed how Ginny had forgotten that she wasn't wearing anything on her chest. "You know, your not wearing anything across your chest."

"What? Oh my gosh. Get out. Get out! I never want to see your face while I'm getting dressed again! Now, GET OUUUUUT!", Ginny screamed and chased Harry out and slammed the door and quickly locked it. "Damn you Harry." Ginny finished dressing and then walked outside of the Gryffindor Tower to relax after her horrifying episode. She was walking along a hallway when she saw a man standing next to an open window. His robes were billowing out. 

"Excuse me? Are you okay?", Ginny said.

"Yeah, I'm just. . . Weasel?", the man said turning around. Of course, it had to be Draco Malfoy. "What do you want?"

"What like I knew it was you standing there?", Ginny said back. The two started walking towards eachother, preparing for a fight, when the floor opened up and the two fell in. 

"Great. Now I'm stuck in an unknown room with a big-headed git who has no manners at all.", Ginny complained, getting up rubbing her arm and head.

"Great. Now I'm stuck in an unknown room with a girl who has no taste whatsoever and is also a stupid mud-blood lover. What a way to spend my Saturday afternoon.", Malfoy said.

"Hey! It's not like we planned this, so just be happy about that.", Ginny said. She started to look around and saw no way out whatsoever. She looked up to see if they could work their way out and started to say they could probably climb up, when the doors closed. Ginny pulled out her wand and muttered, "Lumos", and started walking around. There was only a bed in the black room. She saw along one wall their was a lightswitch, so she pulled it up and a light came on.

"Well, it doesn't look like we are getting out anytime soon.", Ginny said.

"At least we have wands and a lightsource. Hey look. Here is a letter.", Malfoy said. He picked it up and started reading.

"Dear Mr. Malfoy and Miss Weasley,

I have placed this room here for you two to work out your problems. The room can sense how your heart is truly feeling about the other, so to get out, you must learn to like eachother and be civil. And don't pretend, because the room will know and not let you out. You will at least be in here until Christmas, which will give you two months to work on it. You will be let out Christmas or longer if it takes. I will come see you in one month and see how you are doing.

Sincerely,

P. Dumbledore", Malfoy read. "Great. That's just great Dumbledore. Honestly, I'd kill you if you said we had to fall in love with eachother." Ginny just rolled her eyes and jumped onto the two-person bed that had white silk sheets against the black of the rest of the room. She immediatly fell asleep, ruining her hairstlye that she had tryed to hard to not ruin about an hour ago.

Okay, there is the second part. Please try and get people to read because I have a really good plot in store for this story. Please and keep replying!

-WhisperGirl


	3. Decorating for a Kiss

Here is the next part. Just so every one knows, I will only post them on Friday and/or Saturday nights. Just so I can work on them throughout the rest of the week. Capishe?

Ginny woke up to a dark room. She saw the white silk sheets around her and gasped. She couldn't believe that what she had found out yesterday was true. She looked to her left and saw Malfoy next to her. She turned her head and stuck her finger in her mouth and started gagging. She stood up on the bed and jumped over Malfoy onto the floor. The room echoed with a loud thud. Malfoy jumped up and stuck his hands out like he had guns in his hand and yelled, "Taxi!". Ginny stood up and laughed. Malfoy shook his head and sat down onto the bed. Ginny shook her head and turned around. She went to the wall and started feeling around it and noticed that there was a window, but because it was so dark, they must of been underground. Ginny sighed and went to the spot on the wall where the lightswitch was and flipped it up. She grabbed her wand which was next to Malfoy's on the floor and started drawing a couple things. She drew a bedside table and placed it next to the bed and conjured up a couple of bottles of water and lemon juice and set them on the bed, along with a box of tissues. She then turned and drew up a room and stepped inside. She drew a toilet, shower with shampoo, conditioner, body wash for her and the same for Malfoy and a couple loofah's and set them all inside and then drew a floor mat in the shape of a foot colored green. Then she drew a sink and a mirror with cabinet inside. She then drew a garbage can. Then she walked outside and saw Malfoy had just conjured two closets, one he had filled up with clothes of his choice.

"Well, better draw some clothes up. You can't wear that for two months.", he said. Ginny just flipped him off behind his back before starting on her clothes. While she did her clothes, Malfoy drew an eating table and set it in teh middle of the room. Then he moved into the bathroom and set up a lighting system. He then moved and put lighting systems into the closets and one just on the side of the room that didn't have a lighting system. While Malfoy did the lights, Ginny drew a room around the closets and closed the door and changed into a t-shirt that said, "My love is thicker than my skull" and a pair of stretchy pants and quickly conjured a pair of flip-flops and put them on. Then she walked into the bathroom and conjured up a hairbrush and put permanent static-free solution on it and put her hair up in a ponytail. Then she walked out and made the bed. Ginny turned around when the bed was made and ran into Malfoy. She almost fell, but Malfoy, of course, he had seeker relexes and caught her.

"Weasel, you really should be careful when on your feet.", he said.

"Well! For one, it's WeasLEY and two, you were the one standing directly behind me, almost touching, without saying a word or letting me know. So it's your fault I fell.", Ginny said back.

"Well, WeasLEY. I didn't know there were rules. You should inform me ahead of time. He threw his wand arm out and quickly conjured a fireplace with a blazing fire. He was still holding her and Ginny did not like that, so she flipped around and made herself a hammer and turned around and tried to hit him, but of course, those reflexes. She was stopped and Malfoy pulled the hammer out of her hand and let go of her, throwing the hammer into the fire as the fire exploded and pieces of hammer were thrown out. Ginny got hit by alot of those little pieces and when they were done, Ginny got up and jumped onto Malfoy's back sending him backward onto the bed. On top of Ginny. Malfoy flipped around and they didn't even realize the position they were in. Ginny looked into those cold, icy blue eyes and searched them. Inside, deep inside, she saw warmth. And the warmth and caring seemed to be trying to get out. Malfoy looked into Ginny's mad brown eyes and he searched them. He saw past the madness and hatred for him, he saw love and passion. Something he had always been forbidden to show. By his father. But seeing the love and the passion, he released the warmth and caring locked up by his father by Ginny's love and passion. Ginny looked into them again and saw a sudden burst of that same warmth and caring fill his eyes. For once, he had the felt strange. He wanted to kiss Ginny and pleasure her. He wasn't sure what was going to happen next. Ginny could see he what he wanted to do and while that warmth was in his eyes, she could trust him not to hurt her. She nodded and Malfoy's eyes got slightly bigger and he smiled. He closed his eyes and so did Ginny and Malfoy lowered his head and the two kissed, not knowing that they were constantly being watched.

Here is the third part. I will have more up later if everyone who is reading wants it. TTYL!

-WhisperGirl


	4. Seductive Accidental Sex

Hey, thanks everyone who relied to my story. I'm happy this story is becoming a hit for some people!

Ginny broke away from Malfoy and pushed him off of her. She walked into the bathroom. She had a plan to help her get out.

Malfoy let himself be pushed off of Ginny and immediatly the cold and uncaring sense in his eyes came back. He sat down onto the bed and sat up against the headboard and closed his eyes. He wondered why Ginny made him feel the way she did. He wondered if Dumbledore was making other students do this. He wondered if anyone was watching them. He knew he could love. He got it from his mother. He just never knew how to do it. That was his father's part. By doing that, his father reduced his chance of finding that one true girl, the girl who would help him produce the perfect heir. The one he would be with forever.

"Please. I'm still amazed my parents live in the same house. Sleep in the same room. Eat the same food and argue over the same son.", he said aloud. At that moment Ginny came out with her hair down and wearing only a robe. Draco looked over and almost giggled. He watched her come over towards the bed and smiled.

"What are you planning? Little miss virgin. . . ya?", Malfoy said. He said it to make the point that she was a virgin, which she actually was.

"Now, why did you have to go and ruin the fun Draco?", Ginny said seductively. Malfoy was impressed she had a seductive side, let alone she dared say his first name in it.

"And what fun are we talking about?", he said seductively right back.

"What? You aren't having fun?", Ginny said as if she were astonished.

"I didn't know this was fun. I was having a blast.", he said, examining Ginny over his nails.

"Well, we could have a blast. It's all a matter of where.", Ginny said.

"How about right here?"

"In this stuffy little room?"

"I could cool it down.", Malfoy said.

"I think it needs some heating up.", Ginny said. She couldn't believe that her plan was kind of working. She also couldn't believe that she was about to have sex with her brother's enemy. She also couldn't believe he was so hot and made her want to do the impossible. She also didn't believe she had this kind of seductive voice. She'd never had used it before.

"How hot?", Malfoy asked, starting to sweat.

"Hotter than hot.", Ginny said.

"Hotter than me?", Malfoy asked.

"So smoldering, you'd have competition.", Ginny said, knowing that his next sentance would bring it on.

"Then let's GET THIS PARTY STARTED!", he yelled and got up and walked toward Ginny.

Ginny pulled his gray t-shirt off and threw it near the lightswitch. Then Ginny dipped down and started taking his pants off. The belt Malfoy was wearing actually landed on the lightswitch and the lights went off. She pulled the pants off and then pushed him on the bed and yanked his socks off, literally. Then he got back up and turned Ginny around. She backed up until they were completely next to eachother. Malfoy put his hands around her waist and undid the robe tie. He whipped the robe tie onto the bed incase he wanted to use it. He put his hands just under her neck and pulled the robe off, seeing nothing but skin.

"Looks like you have one more thing to do, Mr. Malfoy.", Ginny said. Malfoy slipped them off and flipped Ginny around. He immidiatly started passionatly kissing her. He laid her on the bed and climbed on top of her. He continued kissing her and licking her lips, when both of their lips parted and thier tongues engaged in a fight over who got to enter the others mouth. Malfoy won and he quickly entered her mouth. Ginny thanked Merlin she had brushed her teeth before coming out here. Then they stopped for breath. Ginny could see the coldness in his eyes again and she almost shoved Malfoy off of her before the coldness was replaced again by that gentle and caringness. She eased up a little.

"Are you sure you want to do this?", Malfoy asked. Ginny nodded her head yes. "Because once I enter, you're going through the whole roller coaster."

Malfoy placed himself just in front of Ginny and then slowly entered. Ginny gasped in pain before she relaxed herself again. She was glad she was doing this. After reading all of those love stories about men and women having sex and being sensual that Ginny had recieved from her grandmother for her 15th birthday under secret, she had so badly wanted to try this kind of pleasure for herself. Malfoy took himself out and went back in and faster.

"Oh. . . Draco. Faster, harder. . . .", Ginny started to say. Malfoy did. 

"Faster! Harder!", she shouted at him. Malfoy did. Finally Ginny let out an ear-piercing scream that had announced Malfoy accomplished the pleasure they both were craving. Malfoy slowed down and slowly took himself out of Ginny. Ginny had constantly been milking to him since he started, to he was covered in the white, soft, silkyness. He laid down beside her and panted. Ginny also panted. Ginny looked over at Malfoy and just looked at his young composure.

"Dra-Malfoy?", Ginny asked.

"Yeah?", Malfoy asked back.

"I just realized that I love you. Not just to get out of the room, but I love you. I love the way we just made love. I love the way you make fun of me just being yourself. I love the way you make me tingely inside just by a simple touch. I love the way you look so hot. And I know it. You love me too. Don't you?"

There is the next part. I hoped you liked it. That's the end though. No i'm just kidding. Thanks to all those who replied. I will have more up tonight, I hope!

-WhisperGirl


End file.
